The present invention relates to inflated containers and, more particularly, to a simplified and improved apparatus and process for producing gas-inflated cushions for packaging.
Various apparatus and methods for forming inflated cushions or pillows are known. Such inflated containers are used to package items, by wrapping the items in the cushions and placing the wrapped items in a shipping carton. The cushions protect the packaged item by absorbing impacts that may otherwise be fully transmitted to the packaged item during transit.
Conventional apparatus for forming inflated cushions tend to be rather large and complex machines, which are expensive and cumbersome to maintain. Further, conventional apparatus often do not reliably inflate the cushions, with some being under-inflated or not inflated at all.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simpler and less expensive apparatus for producing gas-filed packaging cushions, and which more reliably and consistently inflates such cushions.
Those needs are met by the present invention, which, in one aspect, provides an apparatus for forming inflated containers, comprising:
a. a mechanism that conveys a web of film along a path of travel, the film web comprising a film having a pair of longitudinal side edges and a longitudinal fold to form a longitudinally-folded film web having two juxtaposed film plies with the side edges being positioned adjacent to one another, the folded film web defining
1) a closed longitudinal edge formed by the longitudinal fold,
2) an open longitudinal edge positioned opposite and substantially parallel to the closed longitudinal edge, the open longitudinal edge formed from the adjacently-positioned longitudinal side edges, and
3) one or more pre-formed flexible containers, each of the containers being capable of holding therein a quantity of gas and having
(a) an open edge for receiving such gas, the open edge being formed by the open longitudinal edge, and
(b) an opposing closed edge formed by the closed longitudinal edge;
b. an inflation assembly positioned adjacent the travel path and capable of
1) urging the open longitudinal edge towards the closed longitudinal edge such that a crease forms at the closed edge of each of the pre-formed containers, thereby forming creased, pre-formed containers, and
2) directing a stream of gas into the open edge of each creased, pre-formed container, thereby forming inflated containers; and
c. a device for sealing closed the open edge of each inflated container.
Another aspect of the invention provides method for forming gas-filled cushions, comprising:
a. conveying a web of film along a path of travel, the film web comprising a film having a pair of longitudinal side edges and a longitudinal fold to form a longitudinally-folded film web having two juxtaposed film plies with said side edges being positioned adjacent to one another, the folded film web defining
1) a closed longitudinal edge formed by the longitudinal fold,
2) an open longitudinal edge positioned opposite and substantially parallel to the closed longitudinal edge, the open longitudinal edge formed from the adjacently-positioned longitudinal side edges, and
3) one or more pre-formed flexible containers, each of the containers being capable of holding therein a quantity of gas and having
(a) an open edge for receiving such gas, the open edge being formed by the open longitudinal edge, and
(b) an opposing closed edge formed by the closed longitudinal edge;
b. urging the open longitudinal edge towards the closed longitudinal edge such that a crease forms at the closed edge of each of the pre-formed containers, thereby forming creased, pre-formed containers;
c. directing a stream of gas into the open edge of each creased, pre-formed container, thereby forming inflated containers; and
d. sealing closed the open end of each inflated container.
The invention further provides an apparatus for forming inflated containers, comprising:
a. a mechanism that conveys a web of film along a path of travel, the film web comprising a series of pre-formed flexible containers, each of the pre-formed containers being capable of holding therein a quantity of gas and having an opening for receiving such gas, the conveying mechanism comprising:
1) a support structure for a supply of the film web that allows the film web to be withdrawn from the supply,
2) a pair of adjacent, counter-rotatable cylinders spaced from the film web supply and capable of withdrawing the film web from the film web supply by engaging and moving the film web along the travel path when a portion of the film web passes between the pair of cylinders and the cylinders rotate against the film web, whereby, a moving section of the film web is continuously conveyed from the film web supply and through the pair of cylinders, the moving section of film web being under tension, and
3) a device for controlling the tension in the moving section of film web;
b. an inflation assembly positioned adjacent the moving section of film web and capable of directing a stream of gas into the opening of each pre-formed container, thereby forming inflated containers; and
c. a device for sealing closed the opening of each inflated container.
A related method for forming gas-filled cushions comprises the steps of:
a. conveying a web of film along a path of travel, the film web comprising a series of pre-formed flexible containers, each of the pre-formed containers being capable of holding therein a quantity of gas and having an opening for receiving such gas, the conveying step including the steps of:
1) withdrawing the film web from a supply of the film web with a pair of adjacent, counter-rotatable cylinders spaced from the film web supply, the pair of cylinders engaging and moving the film web along said travel path when a portion of said film web passes between said pair of cylinders and said cylinders rotate against said film web, whereby, a moving section of said film web is continuously conveyed from said film web supply and through the pair of cylinders, the moving section of film web being under tension, and
2) controlling the tension in the moving section of film web;
b. directing a stream of gas into the opening of each pre-formed container, thereby forming inflated containers; and
c. sealing closed the opening of each inflated container.
An additional aspect of the invention pertains to an apparatus for forming inflated containers, comprising:
a. a mechanism that conveys a web of film along a path of travel, the film web comprising a film having a pair of longitudinal side edges and a longitudinal fold to form a longitudinally-folded film web having two juxtaposed film plies, each of the juxtaposed film plies having an interior surface disposed in facing relationship with one another and the side edges being positioned adjacent to one another, the folded film web defining
1) a closed longitudinal edge formed by the longitudinal fold,
2) an open longitudinal edge positioned opposite and substantially parallel to the closed longitudinal edge, the open longitudinal edge formed from the adjacently-positioned longitudinal side edges, and
3) one or more pre-formed flexible containers, each of the containers being capable of holding therein a quantity of gas and having
(a) an open edge for receiving such gas, the open edge being formed by the open longitudinal edge, and
(b) an opposing closed edge formed by the closed longitudinal edge;
b. an inflation assembly positioned adjacent the travel path and capable of directing a stream of gas into the opening of each pre-formed container, wherein one or both of the interior surfaces of the juxtaposed film plies have a degree of surface abrasion sufficient to allow the stream of gas to flow into the open edge of each container, thereby forming inflated containers; and
c. a device for sealing closed the opening of each inflated container.
These and other aspects and features of the invention may be better understood with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.